


Awakening

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic about when Scully woke in the hospital after her big aduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

The first thing she says is "Mulder!" She's screaming for help and he jerks forward as if he were shocked.  
"I'm here!" He leans forward so she can see him. "I'm right here. Everything is fine."  
"What's going on?" she asks. "Where are they?"  
"There's nobody here except us, your mother, and your sister. Its okay; nobody can hurt you here. Calm down."  
"Its okay, Honey," he mother pushes forward and Mulder moves out of the way so she can reach for Scully."Dana, dear, you're safe here."  
"Mulder?" her voice trembles.   
"Its okay..." he hesitates, remembering the looks he received whenever he called her "Scully" instead of the "Dana" she was given at birth. He remembers all the times her mother would glance at him from the corner of her eye when he would call her Scully as he spoke to her from the side of her bed. "Her name is Dana," she would insist. "Call her that. Right now she's not an agent but a hurt woman. Call her by her name." No matter how much he protested that he always calls her Scully, she still complains each time he does."Its okay, Dana," he stays at the back, behind her family.   
"Even though I can't see you, I know you're here, Fox," she mutters.  
He shudders. "Its Mulder, you know that."  
"Yes," her head shifts on the pillow as if she were trying to move it against the brace. "And I will always be Scully to you."   
He smiled from the back. "I was told that it was inappropriate."  
Her lips tick up at the corners and she attempts to move her head to the side again. "Mulder?" her voice is suddenly panicked. 'I can't move." The heart rate monitor speeds up and her breath is panicked.  
"Hey, its okay," he soothes. "You're in a brace."  
The beeping doesn't slow and her eyes are frantic. A nurse bursts into the room and takes a quick glance at the situation. "Back away!" she snaps. "Dana, honey, you need to calm down. You're body can't handle this. You need to slow your heart."  
"Mulder," she gasps.   
The nurse spins around and grabs Mulder by the arm and shoves him to the bed. "Calm her down, now!!"  
"Scully," he leans forward so she can see him straight on without having to look out of the corner of her eye. "Its okay. I'm right here,." In the background the monitor slows and the nurse breathes ou before bustling from the room.  
"Mulder" his focus snaps back to her entirely. "Why am I her? What's wrong?"  
"What do you remember last?"  
"He kidnapped me and had me in the trunk of his car. Mulder! He killed a cop!"  
"I know."  
"And then, when we got to the top of the mountain, he took me from the trunk and dragged me to an opening in the woods and...that's all."  
"Okay," he settles onto the bed beside her so she can still see him. "You were abducted from there. Its...its been a long time. Everybody thought you were dead. There was no note, nothing. My follow -along agent killed the lift operator and disappeared after you did. Your kidnapper also died after he was in a room along with him. Then one day I got a phone call that you were in the hospital. Nobody knows how you got here or why you were in a coma."  
"Nobody knows what happened to me?"  
He paused, thinking of her family standing behind him. He leans forward toward her, not realizing that her necklace slipped from beneath his shirt and swung free. "It was meant to look like an alien abduction but, with the way that you just showed up here, I think it was the government," he realized that he was sounding paranoid. "I nearly took the whole hospital apart to find a clue, got myself thrown out. Luckily everybody just thought I was mad with grief over you so they let me back in the next day. I found out what may have caused the coma but..." he trailed off.  
"She smiled. "Later," she finished his sentence. "Mother," she addressed her family. Mulder tensed, prepared to be shoved away but the women walked to the other side of the bed. "What are you doing here? I'm fine."  
"Honey," her mother gasped on a sob. "You were gone for ages. Disappeared off the face of the Earth and then you showed up here. You should be dead. We had to follow your living will."  
Scully's eyes turned to Mulder. "You didn't let them?"  
"Scully..."  
"Its good; I'm glad to be here."  
"Scully, I was in no position to keep them from taking you off of the machines. I respect your choices too much for that. I wasn't happy with it but I went along with your will, however hard it was."  
"You always were one for self-sacrifice. Why am I alive?"  
"You decided to stay," her sister put in.  
"That is not proven to be possible but if I had had the choice, I would have stayed. Somebody needs to watch out for Mulder when he goes off on a hunch."  
"It has been reported to have been an option for many people, Scully. You know that not all things are...scientifically provable."  
"You don't believe in everything either."  
"I believe in a lot more than you."  
"Just because you're definition of believable is something else entirely!"  
"I believe in things I can see."  
"And things you can't see."  
"If they amass enough energy, poltergeists can be seen."  
"Have you come up with a new belief or have there been sightings of God?"  
He shook his head. "Haven't seen God yet and there aren't enough credible sources to believe yet. Why?"  
"You're wearing a cross."  
His hand went to his neck and the necklace swinging free. "Oh, yes. Haven't you recognized it? This is yours."  
"Really? It looks shinier than I remember."  
He hummed noncommittally.  
"Fox has been rubbing as he sits at your bed since you came back and most likely before as well," her mother throws in, wearing a slight smirk as she throws Mulder to the wolves.  
"Its Mulder," Scully's voice is tired. "Where did you find the necklace?"   
"In the trunk of his car. I tried to give it to your mother but she gave it back to me. I tried to find out why you wear iit when you are such a sceptic."  
She smirked. "I assume you worked that one out?"  
"Your mother explained it to me."  
"No profiling?"  
Mulder just smiled at her. "If I wanted a headache, I'd try to profile you."  
"I also told him to give it back to you when he found you," her mother interjected before Scully could retort.  
Scully turned her eyes on him. "Indeed?"  
"You can't wear it with the brace so I held onto it so that it wouldn't break or get lost."  
Scully smiled just as nurses and doctors descended on the room to check on her. Mulder and her family backed into the corners of the room. When the flurry subsided and they were alone in the room again, Mulder retook his seat on her bed and her family took the chairs. Mulder lifted the necklace from his chest and settled it around her neck, the shinny metal resting at the hollow of her throat where she could feel the warmth from his body emanating from the metal.  
She raises a hand to his check and her thumb brushes over the bags under his eyes. "You look tired."  
"I can't say that I've slept much since you were abducted."  
She removes her hand and they both pretend that they didn't notice him starting to follow her hand down. "Get some sleep."  
He stubbornly shook his head. "I don't want to sleep."  
Scully sighs but doesn't press the issue. The room sits quietly while she tries to come to terms with the missing time in her memory and Mulder basks in the knowledge that she is alive and safe and her mother and sister come too the realization that she never once asked for them and only focused on Mulder.  
A few minutes later, Scully breaks the silence. "Mulder?" her voice wavers. "I'm tired."  
"Go to sleep then," he answers. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
"I'm scared that I won't wake up again or that they'll take me again."  
Mulder watches her for a moment."What can I do?"  
She scoots to the side. "Sit here with me so that I know that you're here even when I'm sleeping."  
Muder watches her again for a minute before settling next to her. She leans into his side so he lays his arm over her shoulder so she can lay her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. She runs one arm behind him and one over his stomach and settles in. He presses a kiss to her hair as she falls asleep. "I'll make sure nobody hurts you." He tilts his head against hers and follows her into sleep.  
Hours later when a nurse comes to check on Scully, Mulder raises his head from Scully's and watches her enter the room. The three of them are alone. Mulder watches till she leaves the room before falling back into sleep. As the nurse glances back through the window she sees two lovers entwined in sleep, secure in the knowledge that the other is safe. She smiles, knowing that despite Mulder's claims that they are not together that they actually are,even if they don't know it yet.


End file.
